


waiting for the bus (and the cute man on it)

by rowing_away



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowing_away/pseuds/rowing_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP riding the same bus to work everyday for months and eyeing each other but never saying a word.  Then one day the bus brakes unexpectedly, sending the standing person A sprawling into the lap of the sitting person B, who blushes and stammers as they awkwardly try to help person A get upright again. (http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/64385285313/imagine-your-otp-riding-the-same-bus-to-work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for the bus (and the cute man on it)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://rowing-away.tumblr.com/post/65386208573/finished-this-might-as-well-share-based-on-this

Cecil sighed as he waited at the bus stop. It was raining and cold, plus the bus was running several minutes late. Not to mention that he had foolishly forgotten his folding umbrella at home. He had to get to the radio station where he broadcasted strange events every day late in the afternoon.

Two more buses passed by, a red one and a blue one, until finally his bus (which was green) screeched and groaned around the street corner and idled at the stop. The doors slid open and Cecil climbed on, finding his usual seat that was located near the back unoccupied. He settled in and started reading from a book he kept in his satchel.

While he read, he didn’t realize that almost twenty minutes had already gone by until he felt someone sit next to him. He looked out the window and saw that they were still several stops away from his workplace and he relaxed. Then he looked at the person that chose the seat next to his.

He froze.

The man that was sitting beside him was absolutely stunning. His hair, which was an inky black with strangely handsome touches of dark grey, was curly and wild, and the stubble on his face indicated that he had not shaved in several days. He was wearing a wrinkled plaid flannel shirt, what appeared to be a pristine white lab coat with a pen in the breast pocket, and a worn out pair of faded blue jeans with holes developing in the knees.

He was _perfect_. Cecil stared at him unabashedly, taking in every detail about this attractive man thoroughly, which he would later admit to himself was extremely creepy and unbidden. The man didn’t notice Cecil staring at him. In fact, he looked very nervous, and he periodically checked the watch that was on his left wrist.

 _He’s probably about to be late for something important, just like me,_ Cecil thought to himself. It was then that he realized he was staring, and he quickly turned back to his book, hiding his now red face in the open pages. How embarrassing!

Cecil was not interested in reading anymore though. He could not stop thinking about the handsome stranger sitting mere inches away from him. When he managed to calm himself down and take a few deep breaths, Cecil lowered his book and tucked it back into his bag. He very calmly folded his hands on his lap, straightened his back, crossed his legs primly, and only then did he steal a glance to the man beside him.

The man was looking back at him.

The second their eyes met, Cecil practically broke his neck in his haste to turn his head away to look out the window. His face was burning, and he was biting on his bottom lip viciously. He could not believe that just happened. He also thought about how the man had very beautiful hazel eyes. Cecil did not look away from the window for the whole rest of the bus ride.

—

The next day, it was not raining but Cecil was not going to take the chance that it wouldn’t. He had his handy folding umbrella shoved at the bottom of his bag just in case.

Cecil had his music player in his pocket and buds in his ears, and he smiled when one of his favorite songs started to play. He was alone at the bus stop, so he did a little dance and then immediately stopped when his green bus came around the corner. At least it wasn’t late today.

He took his usual seat by the window and became immersed in the music, staring out the window at the passing scenery in content. He was only broken out of his own little world when he felt a warm body drop down next to him.

He turned to look at the person out of curiosity and nearly choked when he saw that it was the man from yesterday.

The man did not notice him at the moment, or perhaps he was studiously avoiding looking Cecil in the eye. Either way, he was not looking at Cecil, but Cecil was looking at him, and quite avidly at that.

He noticed that the man had a nametag pinned to his white lab coat today, and it read _Carlos_. Cecil squealed internally. _I know his first name! And it looks like he’s probably a scientist of sorts…although I already assumed that when I saw him in the lab coat yesterday,_ Cecil thought to himself. _Carlos…I have a lovely name for an equally lovely face, now._

Needless to say, Cecil went into work that day with a smile on his face.

—

It was like clockwork by this point. An endless cycle going in constant circles, and it might have been driving Cecil a bit mad. Every day it was the same routine without fail. Get on bus, occupy self, wait for Carlos, stare at Carlos, get caught staring at Carlos, blush and turn away, get off the bus at work. For two weeks, it was like this.

And after two whole weeks of longing stares and blushing faces, they still had not said a single word to each other.

It was a Wednesday on the third week of staring contests. Cecil was sitting in his favorite seat on the bus as usual. He wasn’t doing anything else to keep himself busy. He simply sat, and waited. It didn’t take long to get to Carlos’ stop which was down the street from Cecil’s favorite pizza place, Big Rico’s. The man climbed on and took the empty seat beside Cecil.

Cecil gave him a shy little smile, and Carlos ducked his head in embarrassment, but Cecil could see that he was smiling a bit as well. Cecil’s heart swelled. He beamed as he sat there next to Carlos, but did not look at him.

And then, something unexpected happened.

The bus suddenly lurched, the brakes squealing loudly as it came to a halt. The rough motion caused Cecil to be unceremoniously thrown off balance, and he practically crashed into Carlos’ side, onto Carlos’ lap.

Carlos turned a brilliant shade of red. It looked very good on him, in Cecil’s opinion.

And then, for the first time, he talked. “Are you all right?” Carlos asked concernedly. Cecil nearly swooned. Oh, his _voice_. It, just like the rest of him, was _perfect._

“Yes,” Cecil said dreamily. Carlos still looked very worried, and his hands went to Cecil’s shoulders to straighten him out, looking him in the eye. Cecil removed himself from Carlos’ personal space when he realized he was a little too close. “Yes, I’m fine! A-are you okay too?” he asked.

Carlos nodded. Cecil smiled lopsidedly, and then shifted in his seat. He wanted to ask Carlos more questions.

Thankfully, Carlos took care of that problem for him. “Do you maybe want to get a coffee sometime?” he was nervous, but not overly so.

Cecil nodded, laughing a little. “I would like that. Actually, I’ve been wanting to ask you that myself for quite some time.” He said, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well then, I guess that makes it a date?” Carlos asked, smiling.

Cecil smiled warmly back at him. “Yes.” 


End file.
